


Steady

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hawaii, Missing Scene, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: She thought they would spend two days without leaving the room, doing nothing else but relearning the other’s body.
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Melinda and Andrew in Hawaii, enjoying a much deserved vacation, and getting re-acquainted with each other is a fic that had to be written!
> 
> This week was a lazy one and my Saturday was the laziest of all lol.
> 
> Hope everyone is healthy and safe <3

Melinda thought she would have the urge to climb him the second they stepped foot in their hotel room, wrap herself around his solid body and fuck him while standing. She thought Andrew would shove her against the nearest wall and drop to his knees. She thought they would spend two days without leaving the room, doing nothing else but relearning the other’s body. Andrew held the door open for her. Melinda walked in slowly, her right hand brushing his stomach lightly as she passed him. His breathing hitched.

Their room was a suite. Of course, Andrew had splurged for this trip. They walked into a foyer with storage space for their shoes and luggage. Melinda left hers there and walked into a small sitting area, furnished with a couch, a chair, a coffee table, and a TV. A wooden partition separated the space from the bedroom.

Melinda could feel Andrew behind her as she observed the king-sized bed covered in a white comforter and too many decorative pillows. She hummed when Andrew’s hands brushed her shoulders and then applied more pressure.

“It’s big,” he said.

Melinda smirked.

They gave each other space to explore the rest of the suite and unpack. Andrew took his toiletries into the bathroom while Melinda put her clothes in the closet. They all had that airplane cargo smell on them, but she did not want to leave them outside because of the humidity. She padded barefoot through the room; the white tiles cool against her feet. Melinda eyed the espresso machine and hoped the buffet offered a good selection of tea or smoothies.

The breeze blew the light drapes inside. They wrapped around Melinda as she walked to the balcony. They were on the first floor, so it was more like a patio, and it was private. They had their own access to the pool, but if they sat in the sun chairs they were out of the line of sight. She smiled, inhaling and letting the smell of the ocean sink into her pores.

“Bathroom is all yours.”

Melinda jumped, and turned.

Andrew took a step back. “Sorry, I should have remembered.”

“It’s okay.”

He moved back when Melinda passed him but ran his hand down her back lightly. She shivered.

The bathroom was huge. The jacuzzi took up most of the space but the shower was spacious as well. Melinda placed her toiletries down on the right side of the double vanity counter. She looked at Andrew’s. He still used Dove for men and the same cologne brand she had bought him for their first Christmas together.

She wanted to shower but she was also starving. It was too late in the day for them to enjoy the beach or the pool. This was a family resort, everything slowed down in the afternoon. Melinda freshened up quickly and went back to the room. Andrew was sitting on the couch. He had changed into a pair of cargo short and a Hawaiian shirt.

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him.

“Gotta fit in with the locals.”

She snorted. “I’m starving.”

Andrew got up but approached her slowly. He held out his left hand. Melinda took it after a few second of staring at it. He moved closer and she looked up, staring at Andrew’s face instead. His right hand touched her forehead gently, trailing his fingers down her cheek, jawbone, and neck. He stopped when he reached her sternum and Melinda realized she was panting.

“Let’s go find you some food then, before you get grumpy.”

She rolled her eyes.

A quick bite turned into dinner and drinks. After a glass of wine Andrew ordered them Mai-Tais. Melinda’s head started swimming after the third one, but it was Andrew who swayed on his feet on their way back. Their villa was not too far, luckily, but after a few steps Andrew tugged her close, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Melinda took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around his waist. They stumbled to their room, chuckling.

“I’m getting old,” Andrew said, collapsing on the bed, huffing.

Melinda crawled next to him. She should have taken her clothes off, but she was so sleepy she could barely keep her eyes open. Andrew pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.

“You still smell the same,” he said.

Melinda woke up because she desperately had to pee. She all but ran to the bathroom and decided to take a shower once she was done. Only once she was inside did she realize she did not bring any clothes and the robes were still on the bed, or probably on the floor at that point.

“Melinda, you in there?”

Andrew sounded groggy. He knocked on the bathroom door again. Melinda shut off the water so she could hear him better.

“Yeah. Everything okay?”

“Yeah...” Andrew chuckled. “I just really gotta pee.”

She laughed. “Come in, I’m in the shower.”

“Oh...I can wait.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and waited him out.

“Actually, no I can’t.”

She laughed as he barged in. Andrew groaned as he pulled his boxers down, hissing as he relieved himself. Melinda bit her lower lip and moved closer to the shower door. He couldn’t see her because the glass walls were frosted, but she could see a little bit of him from a corner where the glass was clear. His cock looked exactly like Melinda remembered it.

She jumped when Andrew flushed and moved to the sink to wash his hands. Melinda took a deep breath and opened the door. He turned his head instinctively, eyes going wide when he realized what just happened.

“Sorry...uh.” Andrew looked down, turning to grope for the towel.

Melinda smirked and walked over to him, pressing her wet body against his chest. “Not the reaction I expected.”

She could feel him take a deep breath. Andrew chuckled and turned again. This time he didn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t staring at her chest. Melinda moved closer, placing her hands on his chest.

“I thought it was a little early for the other reaction,” Andrew said.

Melinda tilted her head to the right. “Maybe for the whole thing...but we have to start somewhere.” She wiggled her hips.

Andrew gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. His right hand travelled gently from Melinda’s right arm, up her shoulder, until he locked it around her neck. He looked at her before moving closer.

His lips were still soft. Melinda still had to stand on her toes even though he was bending down. She exhaled and relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the little sounds she didn’t know she remembered how to make. Andrew’s other hand traveled down her back and pulled her closer. They both gasped as they broke for air. Melinda smiled when she felt him twitch against her thigh.

“Sorry...”

Andrew tried to move away but she locked her hands around his wrists.

“We can go a little further.”

He groaned and lifted her onto the counter. Melinda squeaked, laughing when she realized how eager Andrew looked. He growled and started kissing her chest. He licked down to her sternum but looked up at her. Melinda nodded.

“Oh fuck yes!”

She moaned and sank her fingers in his hair when Andrew began sucking her right nipple. He sucked hard and then bit down on the nub. Melinda almost screamed, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. He switched to her other breast. Melinda massaged his shoulders, gripped his biceps, ran her hands up and down his back, but when she slid them to the front of his boxers Andrew stopped her. She frowned at him when he pulled back.

“I know it sounds like a good idea right now, but I don’t want to rush any of this.”

Melinda nodded.

“Let’s sleep on it and see how we feel about what just happened in the morning.”

Melinda nodded again. She let Andrew carry her to the bed. They laid down like they were. She pretended not hear him jerking off when she woke up before dawn and he was not in bed.

They woke up early, but still late by Melinda’s standards. She stretched in bed and smiled at him. Andrew kissed her brow and got up, running his hand through his hair. Melinda admired his wide shoulders while he sat on the mattress for a few minutes before standing up.

They got the best spots on the beach because they were the first ones there. Andrew went to get them some breakfast while Melinda took a short walk by the shore. She sank her toes in the sand and let the water splash over her feet.

Andrew came back with a full tray of pastries, fruits, and juice. Melinda had more than half. He was looking at her as she shoved another piece of Nutella slathered croissant in her mouth.

“What?”

He leaned closer, wiping some of the Nutella from the corner of her mouth. “Nothing.”

Melinda licked his finger when he brought it to her mouth. She knew he would want to talk but she didn’t feel like it. Instead she got off her sun-chair and climbed into his lap.

Andrew’s hands went straight to her ass, squeezing and massaging. She moaned as she ground on him, wishing they had picked an adult only resort. Although, she was sure public sex was still frowned upon. They stopped when one of the beach attendants cleared his throat as he picked up the tray. Andrew tipped him and Melinda shoved her face in his neck, laughing.

They went for a swim to cool off. Melinda could swim far and for a long time, but Andrew was a lazy swimmer, he liked to float and enjoy the sun on his face. She swam out but came back to him each time. He tried to splash her and push her in the water but Melinda just climbed on his back instead, so he gave up and carried her back to their seats.

Melinda woke up from her short nap because the cool hands on her back made her moan. She felt hot and remember they were on the beach. Andrew was rubbing her back, making her gasp when some of the tanning oil dripped down her sides. Melinda reached back and undid the strings of her bikini top.

“Had a good nap?”

“Mhm.” She sighed and turned on her back.

Andrew moved so he covered her with his torso. “Melinda, we are outside!”

She giggled, taking the oil from him and rubbing some on her breasts, moaning as she pulled her nipples. “Relax, it’s still early.”

“We already got busted once.” Andrew looked left and right.

Melinda rolled her eyes but turned on her stomach. “We should stay in our private patio this afternoon.”

Andrew rubbed from her back down to her ass. “Oh yeah.”

Their private little patio was furnished with a cabana. Melinda’s favorite thing about it were the drapes that covered every side, giving them even more privacy. She hurried and tied the strings of her bikini.

It was red and it looked amazing on her. Melinda twisted left and right in front of the bathroom mirror to make sure everything was in place, although she didn’t plan to keep it on for long. She walked back to Andrew, grinning to herself. He was sitting on one of the sun-chairs sipping the Sangria she had ordered from room service.

“They finally brought the pitcher...wow.” Andrew turned when he heard her and just stared with his mouth open.

Melinda stood in front of him, leaning against the door.

“Damn.”

She grinned.

“Come here, please.”

Melinda pretended to think about it for a second before she took Andrew’s extended hand. He pulled her down on his lap directly. She could tell he was already hard.

“You look so fucking hot.” Andrew kissed up and down her neck.

“I know.”

He snorted. “So, is this like a lingerie set where I get to take it off of you?”

Melinda moved back. “Nuh-uh, not yet.”

Andrew frowned.

“Lay in the cabana.”

Melinda laughed when Andrew grinned at her. She squealed when he stood up still holding her but put her down after a few seconds. She undid the ties of the drapes while he made himself comfortable on the bed.

“What you got in mind?” Andrew asked when Melinda pulled the drapes closed behind her once she was inside the cabana.

She smiled and sat next to him on the bed, running her hands up and down his bare chest. “I’m thinking we have been putting this off for too long.”

“We have only been here one day.” Andrew caught her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss. “There’s no rush.”

Melinda was watching his lips move. “Mhm.” She all but lunged at Andrew, knocking him back as she started kissing him.

He laughed as he shimmed up on the bed, leaning against the side. Melinda kissed his chin and then licked down his neck, biting his collarbone. Andrew moaned when she licked his nipples, hissing when she bit the right one.

“Oh, so we are playing rough already?”

Melinda looked up at him grinning. “You don’t really like it rough.”

Andrew smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “You have enough of that. I always wanted to be your soft landing.”

Melinda smiled and turned her head to kiss the palm that was cupping her cheek. She pushed her ass in the air and wiggled it as she slid down, sure that Andrew could see it.

“You deserve a treat.”

Andrew groaned when she cupped him over his swim trunks. The dark fabric did nothing to hide him. Melinda licked her lips as she pulled down his shorts. Andrew hissed when his cock bobbed out and she hummed.

“Fuck, I forgot how big you are,” Melinda said, kneeling between his spread legs.

Andrew laughed, pillowing his arms behind his head.

“Don’t get too cocky, Doctor Garner.”

“There’s a joke somewhere in there, Melinda.”

She smirked, moving her hair to the right and bending down. Melinda’s mouth just hovered around his cock at first, but Andrew began breathing harder, his cock jumped. He whined and closed his eyes, his right hand landing on her head. Melinda moved further down, touching her lips lightly to the wet head.

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me.”

She hummed before opening her mouth and swallowing his thick shaft in one movement, taking him all the way down.

“Ohhhh fuck!”

Melinda let him go and stood up. “Shhhhh! We are still outside.”

Andrew laughed, jerking his cock. “Weren’t you the one who was topless this morning?”

Melinda rolled her eyes and batted his hand away, taking over the stroking. She jerked him off, alternating the speed. She went fast up and down the shaft, slowing down when she reached his head. She teased his slit and dragged the pre-cum that bubbled out of there down his shaft.

“You’re so hot, babe.”

Her eyes snapped up.

“Sorry...”

Melinda shook her head. “It’s just been a while since the last time I heard that nickname.”

Andrew held out his hands, and despite their current state, she crawled back up his body, laying across his chest and listening to his breathing. Melinda licked her hand, knowing Andrew was watching her.

“I did bring condoms,” he said.

His hand traveled down her back and slid under her bikini bottom, squeezing her ass and fingering her entrance. He moaned at the wetness he found there.

“We don’t need them,” Melinda said, kissing his chest. She looked up at him. “Please take me to bed.”

Andrew nodded. He should have pulled his shorts back on, but he just wrapped Melinda’s legs around him and bolted inside. She shrieked when he tossed her on the bed, blanketing her body with his.

“This bikini is hot, but I want to see all of you.”

Melinda nodded and he pulled the strings that held the bottom ties together at her hips. She undid her top in the meantime. Andrew looked at her crotch and then up at her, smirking.

“Same landscaping, I see.”

She laughed and smacked his chest.

“I can’t wait to taste your pussy,” Andrew said.

He grabbed one of the extra pillows and threw it on the floor before kneeling at the foot of the bed. He pulled Melinda down by her legs and threw them over his head. The first licks made her shake. His tongue ran up her folds until he reached her clit and sucked hard. Melinda’s hips jumped.

“I still got it I guess,” Andrew said, smiling between her legs.

Melinda rolled her eyes as she pulled her nipples. She extended her arms and stretched, looked down at him with a lazy smile.

Andrew went back to work. He licked and sucked, nipping at the inside of her thighs, making her shake. When he inserted one and then two fingers Melinda almost sat up on the bed. He held her hips down and she pulled his hair as a rush of heat spread through her. Andrew was still lapping up her juices when she came back to it.

“Shit!” Melinda panted as she tried to catch her breath.

When she looked down, Andrew was kneeling on her floor, looking at her with a smirk on his face. His right arm was moving in a familiar motion.

“Please don’t. I want you,” she said, holding out her hands.

Andrew nodded and crawled back on the bed. Melinda didn’t let him lean against the headboard. She made him sit in the middle of the mattress as she climbed in his lap. His cock brushed her sensitive folds and she mewled.

He still didn’t rush her. Andrew’s hands held her lightly at the hips, moving up and down and in circles, spreading warmth all over her. Melinda shivered as she wrapped her arms around his back. Her breasts were pressed right against his chest, her sensitive nipples rubbing against his chest hair. Melinda moaned.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Andrew said, kissing her cheek.

“That would be an hour ago.”

Andrew chuckled. His middle finger started pushing in, but Melinda wiggled, and he stopped.

“I want you,” she said. “I can take it. Please...”

He nodded. Melinda moved up so Andrew could hold his shaft and line up. She whimpered when the tip rubbed on her folds. She didn’t want to sound desperate, but she was, and she knew Andrew could feel her drip all over him.

“Easy...easy...that’s it...oh fuck...”

Andrew babbled as she slid down on him. Melinda had forgotten how good he felt inside of her. The head was not even completely in and she already felt full.

“Oh fuck...so good...oh oh...not yet, Drew, don’t move.”

Melinda mewled as she took more of him in, but she still couldn’t handle Andrew thrusting. It felt like she would split open if she went down too fast or made a wrong move. He started sucking and pulling her nipples, making her whine.

“It’s so good, babe. Melinda, you feel so good. I’m not going to.... fuck!”

Melinda moaned when she felt him come inside her. She smiled as the hot rush dripped out. Her right hand snuck between her thighs and dipped into the combined wetness. She hummed as she licked her fingers.

Andrew sighed and shoved his face between her breasts. “Well, that was embarrassing.”

Melinda laughed, kissing the top of his head. “I already got off. And that’s why I wanted to give you a blow job, take a bit of the edge off.”

He groaned and collapsed on the bed, taking Melinda with him. She laughed as she landed on top of him, wiggled her hips. He was already starting to get hard again.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think I’ll wait long for round two.”

Andrew groaned. “There will be a lot more than just round two. I gotta save face.”

Melinda woke up hours later, but not because of nightmares. She was still exhausted, but it was a good type of exhaustion. Her bones felt light and her muscles relaxed. She knew it was the endorphins, but she didn’t care.

Andrew shifted behind her so Melinda turned in his arms, kissing his chest. She burrowed her face deeper in him, inhaling. Their entire room smelled of sex. He had most definitely made up for the slip up.

“Mmmm....how do you feel?”

Melinda wiggled, sighing contently. “A little sore.”

Andrew smiled; eyes still closed. “No tai-chi for you tomorrow.”

She rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn’t see it. “Men.”


End file.
